9 months in hell
by MusicIsMyPassion15
Summary: What happens when the students of Anubis house go on a vacation together for the summer. Couples are Peddie, Fabiana, Amfie ,and Jara Rated t for language and teen pregnancies
1. Chapter 1

-Big News

**Hey guys I'm bringing back one of my stories I deleted. 9 month in hell is coming back. YAY! So without farther ado 9 Months in hell everyone. *Applause* And story in this story mara is a bad girl because she rocks as a bad girl. Couples are Peddie, Fabiana, Amfie, Jara.**

Amber's POV

I was sitting in my room talking to my mum and dad about summer vacation. Since I didn't want to be away from them all summer long.  
"So daddy can we please stay a the beach house for the summer." I asked my dad.

"Sure sweetie just don't have to many wild parties." He said.

"Thanks daddy bye and love you mum." I said while hang up the phone. I ran to Victors old office to tell Trudy about the trip. She told me to tell the others while she called their guardians to make sure it was ok for them to come and stay with me at my beach house in the Spain. Trudy started calling so I ran downstairs to the common room where everyone was because I couldn't keep my excitement in any longer.

"Guys guess what?" I said. They looked at me then put the hands up in surrender.  
"What are you guys doing for the summer?" I asked. All of them said nothing so I continued with my surprise.

"Well my parents is letting me invite you guys to our beach house in the Spain we leave Saturday so that gives us exactly 4 days to pack and do what ever we have to do here." I told them. They were very excited but not as much as me because that meant shopping for new bathing suits and outfits. I told all the girls to be up earlier because we were going shopping. They groaned and nodded. The guys laughed because they had to go.

"What are you laughing for your going too." I told them. They wiped the smiles off the faces and the girls smirked. Trudy walked out the kitchen with food in her hand. I went to the table and took my seat. Alfie came and sat next to me. He kissed me on the lips then grabbed a plate. I grabbed a plate then looked at Alfie's plate which was already piled high. I grabbed a few things and it filled my plate. I begin eating while he was stuffing his food in his mouth.

"Seriously Alfie your gonna have a heart attack eating like that." Mara said.

"But I like it like this Aram." He said. Then he finished his plate. I was the last one to finish supper because I eat real slow. When I finished eating then I went upstairs to my shared room. Nina was already there writing something.

"Neenz what are you writing?" I asked.

"Writing in my dairy." She asked. I sat on her bed next to her then she put her dairy down.

"What do you think will happen over the summer at the beach house?" She asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's good. I mean what can happen." I said. She shrugged then went back to writing. I went to my bed and I sat down on it. I realized I haven't packed yet. So I went under my bed and grabbed three pink suitcases out. I packed my shoes in one, clothes in another, and makeup jewelry in th last one. That was literally my whole closet. When I was finished I turned to Nina who was sleep with her diary in her hand. Being the good friend I am I put her things away and put the covers over her then turned out the lights. I walked out of the room only to here the boys conversation. I didn't won't to her the rest so I went back to my room and climbed in bed.

Eddie's POV

The girls turned in early so us guys stayed in the common room or what ever these British call it. I sat next to Jim I mean Jerome who sat next to Alfie then Fabian. I was eating a hogie because they are my favorite.

"Yo we get to see the girls in bikinis." I said between bits. They had smiles. They was staring into space like they were daydreaming. Guys snap out of it. They woke up from their spell.

"What were you thinking about." I asked them. Fabian wouldn't say anything he was probably too shy to say something. Jerome answered by saying Mara's ass and Alfie replied the same thing but with Amber's name. I nodded saying the same thing but saying Yacker's name.  
"Did you guys start packing yet." I asked. The shook their head no then left to pack. I was still in the common room so I decided to watch TV. I surf threw the I flip the channels and nothing was on. Damn I flip the TV off then headed to my room. I was bored as hell so I decide to pack so I put my sick puppies shirts in the dark green suitcase with four pair of jeans, three of pairs shorts ,three of snickers, my toothbrush, shampoo, and deodorant. Then i started drifting off to sleep so I just slept in my clothes .


	2. Chapter 2

Early Morning

Thxs for reviews

Nina's POV

I woke up to Amber's alarm clock. That shit is so annoying so I got up and went to her bed side.

"Damn Amber can you shut that thing off?" I yawned/yelled. I stretched then went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower so Patricia, and Mara could get in before Amber because she was gonna take like three hours. I went back to my room where amber was wide awake and already picking out her outfit for the day. Today we go shopping. God help us please because she gonna have us at the mall forever. She notice my present then she left the room. I changed into something pretty good some dark blue skinny jeans, purple converses, and a purple graphic tee. I walked downstairs to the common room with the others. I was the second to last their. Patricia dragged in with tired eyes.

"Do we have to go this early Amber?" She said while grabbing a plate. Then she filled it with bacon, eggs and a slice of toast.

"Yes, yes we do." Amber said. Patricia rolled her eyes then eat her bacon. Everyone else was done eating so Trudy 2 cabs. We waited ten minutes for the cab to get her so it was like 9:10. then it was a ten minute ride to the mall. When we finally got there Amber dragged all the girls into every shop. She made Alfie drag the boys into all the shops. When we got to a store that sold bikinis we went in. Amber always say we have to find the right bikini or the one and that goes for everything. I searched through the racks but with no luck. Then Amber called my name so I went by her. She held out a blue bikini with the word sexy on the ass. I loved it so I took it from Amber.

"Thanks Amber I love it." I said.

"Anything to help my BAFF." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is BAFF?" I asked.  
"Best American Friend Forever." She said. I nodded my head then went toward the dressing room to try it on. I walked out to Amber, Patricia and Mara waiting to see.

"Wow Nina that Bikini is really something." Patricia said.  
"Yeah Fabian's gonna love it." Mara said. Amber just squealed the sent Patricia in with her bikini. When she came out she looked really pretty in hers.

Her bikini was black and purple and had the word pixie on the bottom.

"Trixie your bikini will have Eddie speechless." I told her. She thanked me then went back in could go next. If I do say so my self Mara is pretty fun when she is a bad girl. She doesn't give two shits about anyone but Jerome. I remember the time when she cursed Victor out for going through her thing and not fixing anything back. That was hilarious. Her and Jerome are a pretty cute couple. Then Mara came out of the dressing room with a red and white bikini with the words Bad ass and she looked nice in it. Amber was the last one and the one who made us wait the longest. When she finally came she had on a pink bikini with stars. When we finally got out of the store we went to the food court and waited for the boys. It was noon when the boys came. We ordered some food and looked around the mall until 1. We left the mall at one because Trudy said we had to leave at 1. So we called two more cabs and rode home. By the time we got home it was 1:20 so we hung out in the common room until dinner. Trudy made some homemade mac&cheese and baked chicken. We dug in so their was no more food for a food fight that would've happen with our very own pranksters Jerome and Alfie. When dinner was done I went to my room and packed my bathing suit away in my suit case. Then went back downstairs with the other who had a movie on with freshly pop popcorn. I grabbed a seat by Fabian who was on the love seat saving me a spot. It was us on the love seat, Mara and Jerome on the floor alongside Patricia and Eddie, and Amber and Alfie on the couch.

"What are we watching guys." I asked while sitting next to Fabian.  
" Madagascar 3." Patricia said.  
"Seriously I heard that junk was funny." I said. The other fell asleep during the movie but Fabian and I were the only ones up. So we kissed. He was on top of me since I wanted to lay down and the seat wasn't that long. He kissed me with all the passion in the world so I kissed him back with even more passion then someone woke up. I turned to find Amber smiling in the dark with her phone out and the camera flashing on us which woke everyone else.

"Seriously Amber." Patricia growled.

"Trixie calm down she was taking a pic of me and Fabes." I said. She calmed down and the blonde started squealing.

"Since your all up lets play a game." I suggested. They said ok then sat in a circle.

"Truth or dare anyone?" I asked. They raised their hands and we s tarted.

**Nina**- "Mara truth or dare?"

**Mara**- "Dare."

**Nina**- " I dare you to tongue kiss Jerome for ten minutes." They started kissing and I watched the time to make sure the kissed for ten minutes. "OK your ten minutes up and Mara it's your turn."

**Mara**- "Alfie Truth or Dare?"

**Alfie**-" Truth."

**Mara**- "Is it true you like Patricia before Amber."

**Alfie**- "Yes." Patricia had the "scared for my life" look after Alfie said that.

**Alfie**- "Fabian Truth or Dare?"

**Fabian** - " Truth."

**Alfie**- "Is it true that you went out with Joy."

**Fabian**- "No what do I look like dating someone crazy."

**Fabian**-"Amber Truth or Dare."

**Amber**- "Dare."

**Fabian**- "I dare you to eat four pickles with peanut butter on them." She actually did it. She ate four dipped peanut butter pickles. Yuck that so disgusting. I watched as she ran to the bathroom to throw them right back up. When she came out of the bathroom and sat back down.

**Amber**-"Patricia Truth or Dare?"

**Patricia**- "Truth."

**Amber**- "Is it true that you like Jerome and Eddie."

**Patricia**- " Yea."

**Patricia**- " Jerome Truth or Dare?"

**Jerome**- " Dare."

**Patricia-** "I dare you to lick your toes then put them in peanut butter and jelly then lick it off."

**Jerome-** "That is so disgusting Trixie."

**Patricia-** " You have to do I it's a dare." I watched as he actually licked his toes then Peanut butter and jelly off his toes. Gross. But that's gerbil for you so nasty and disgusting.

**Jerome- **"Eddie Truth or Dare?"

**Eddie- **"Dare Jerry."

**Jerome-** "It's Jerome and I dare you to kiss the toilet." I watched as Eddie got up from the circle then headed toward the bathroom. He bent down on his knees and kissed the toilet gross. We headed back to the others.

**Eddie- ** "Nina Truth or Dare?"

**Nina-** "Truth."

**Eddie-** "Is it truth that got drunk before?"

**Nina- **"Yup."

So after we finished playing Truth or Dare we watched a movie in the common room. I snugged into Fabian's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I eventually fell a sleep in his arm. He woke me up to change into some night clothes then he carried me back to his room. Then he laid me in his bed and we cuddled. I fell asleep with his arms around me protecting me for any harm or danger. I kissed him one last time before I fell asleep. He whispered I love you in my ear as I closed my eyes.

_**Sorry about the ending and the long wait for a new chapter. My internet was off, I was bummed over my softball team because we were cheated out of a championship and I didn't wanna write. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up next to my breathtaking girlfriend. It was like 4 in the morning but we had to get up early because today we get on the plane. I'm so excited and I get to see Nina in a bikini. I could just daydream about that all day. I got up and started changing quickly as Nina started waking up. I didn't want her to see me yet I want to wait for the right time. I put on a white tee with dark baggy jeans and black nike high top. Nina woke up completely and got ready. I left the room and went to wake the others up. Amber was of course up doing her hair with Alfie. Mara and Jerome were up kissing like eww. Dag I hang with Amber to much. I went to Eddie and Patricia's room and they were well you don't want to know what they were doing. Let's just say the were real close. I knocked on the door and they seperated and looked at me.

"Get ready we're leaving soon to get on the plane." I told them. They nodded then went back to being close. I left feeling disgusted because of what I just seen. I went back downstairs to Nina who was sitting on my bed with my guitar. She started playing and it sounded real nice. I stood in the doorway until she noticed me. She smiled her big beautiful smile and I smiled my lopsided smile and went over to hug her. She kissed me instead making the whole thing turn into a snogging session. Yeah she a good kisser. Trudy walked in on us making both of us jump and bump heads.

"Ow that hurt." We both said in unison. I rubbed my head and Nina did the same. I kissed her forehead and she kissed mine. Trudy watch the whole thing and smiled. She had the awe expression on her face.

"You should come eat dearies because you're leaving in an soon.." She said. We nodded then she left so we continued kissing for like 5 more minutes until we need air. We walked out our room holding hands as we walked to the dinning room. The other were there eating, laughing and had idol conversations between each other. I walked to Nina's and mine regular seat and pulled out her seat for her. The others watched my act of kindness and smiled. Nina blushed and sat down. I then pushed her in and then I sat down. Trudy brought our plates out and we thanked her. We ate quickly because we really had to leave. Trudy called two cabs as we finished our food. When they finally arrived we packed the trucks and we were off. It took us two minutes to get to the airport. It took us forever to get through security check thanks to Amber. I mean that girl has like a hell of jewelry. When we finally got through we went to her private jet which was pretty cool. I knew Ambs was rich but I didn't know she would have a private jet. I wonder what else she has maybe a bowling ally or a movie theather or maybe a pool. That would be cool just relaxing with Ninz by the poolside. We got on the jet and was on our way to Spain.

**Patricia's POV**

I had a huge smile on my face just thinking about what Eddie and I did. Yeah it was a pretty fun night and I had a ball. We got on the jet which is pretty awesome and sat by Eddie. He was watching a video. I love him so much and he aways make me happy. But one thing people don't know is that I'm scared of flying. Even though her jet is like the bomb and all but I'm still afraid of this flying death trap. I grabbed his arm as we took off. I looked calm on the outside but I was really freaking out on the inside. When we was in the air my ears popped. That was painful but that was the least of my worries. I grabbed onto his arm tighter until he looked at me.

"Yacker your pulling my arm off." He said with a chuckle. I just glared at him until he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Yacker?" He asked with worry in his eyes and voice. I looked at him and started speeching until the pilot said it was fine to walk around. I ran to the bathroom suddenly having to puke. Stupid montion sickness. I walked back to Eddie who had a worried look in his eyes.

"Will I'm just afraid of flying." I told him. He started laughing when I gave him one of my death glares and he knew I was dead serious. His face went to serious in a minute time. He gave me a hug then said sorry. I accepted it then he kissed my forehead.

"Yacker I'll protect you from any danger." He said then hugged me one last time. Being in his arms made me feel so safe without being put in any harm way. I smiled then took a nap. It wasn't long becauase I woke up to sick puppies. Eddie had his iPod blasting and the others could hear it. I turned to the other who were pretty much making out. I was bored so I grabbed and started kissing him. It was amazing he's such a good kisser. We made out for the rest of the flight because the pilot said we were landing. We gathered our things togehter as the jet descended. I was pretty much scared out of my mind but Eddie held onto me making me feel safe. It just made me feel all mushy inside but he always does that to me. He like the best boyfriend ever. The jet landed and I was happy. Thank god for getting me off that flying death trap. We waited at the airport until a limo came to get us. Amber really surpised me with all these riches. I knew she was rich but I didn't think like Mara or Joy rich. She has almost everythings they have and hers are cool. We climbed in the limo as the driver put our things in the truck. She has a strecth limo and the inside is pretty big. It has a tv, a mini frigde, and more but I don't feel like listing them. We actually had a little party in there. It felt like we been driving forever but was really like ten minutes. The driver pulled into a huge house that looked like a mansion but it wasn't. It had a beach which was beautiful during the sunset.

"Wow Ambs." That's all I could say. I looked at they others who had there mouths wre agaped. The seemed stunned.

"Let me show you guys a tour of the house." She said. We followed her into the house. Servants where coming out of some door and went outside to gather our bags. Amber showed us the living room, the kitchen, the media room, the pool, the bowling ally. Wow her parents must be super rich to have a bowling ally. She then showed us our rooms. I was sharing with Eddie Yay. She then showed us the patio that led to the beach. When she was finished we went to our rooms. I took a shower then changed into my pj. I was super tired from that flight so I climbed into the king size bed and fell asleep. I'm a light sleeper so I felt Eddie climb in bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He then kissed my forehead and rest his chin on my head. I just snugged up into his chest. He the best ever so protective of me. I know he will always care for me. I will always have a special place in his heart. I'm his Yacker and he's my krugar.

**Sorry for any mistakes this was written on my phone. And sorry for the long wait just tryna figure out how the chapter was gonna be. How was chapter three. Leave ur feedback please. And comment if u want Joy and mick back in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's my promise to all my readers that read this story. Sorry for any mistakes this was written on my phone.**

**Joy's POV**

I stood in the shadows of Amber's beach house watching them be happy. Nina and Fabian together makes me want to punch a wall. Evny burns deep in my soul for that couple. Fabiana. I could do better than her if Fabes ever gave me the chance but she's the apple of his eye and it pisses me off. Mick came by me minutes later becuase he wanted to spy on Mara and Jerome. I went back to Mick and I hideout and thought of a plan. He came back minutes later with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked really not interested in what he had to say. I was to busy thinkin about Fabian. He could be mine and I could make him happy like her if he gives me the chance but she's the apple of his eye. After Mick finished his complaints I told him the plan. I was to call Amber's parents then ask if we could stay with them for the summer. I put the plan into work after I told Mick. I dialed the Millington's number and asked if Mick and I could stay. And I asked if they could come tomorrow and tell them we could stay. I thanked her then hung up. I nodded toward Mick and he smiled. I laid down smiling my self. Now part two of the plan is to act like Mick's girlfriend. People keep telling me what I'm doing is wrong but I can't help but feel it completely right. I will break them up if it's the last thing I do. I feel so alone becuase all of them abandon me for her. I was here first and then just through me under the bus for fresh meat. It made me mad to the piont it was incapable of touching me. I so much better for Fabes then her and my Envy will just be like a ton of bright lights. I guess it's true when they say hell has no fury because I'm coming like a demon and I will pull everybody down with me. I closed my eyes and evilly smiled. Vengence is mine!

**~ Next Day~**

**Nina's POV**

Tonight it's going down. We going to a teen club that Trixie's cousins owns. Amber currently has us girls at the mall shopping for party dresses. I was texting Fabian. Who just told me Joy was at the house. I showed Amber the text and we left the mall. We headed straight for the beach house. When we got there Joy and Mick was on the couch holding hands. I know she's using him to make Fabian jealous. So two can play that game. I could feel her hate all the way across the room. She stared deeply at me and Fabes so I started a make out session just to make her mad. I could feel the fire burning inside her boiling to a complete max.

"So Joy ready for a summer of fun?" I asked. She looked me striaght in the eyes.

"That sounds lovely let's do it." She said. A smirk came to her face. Fabian and I went to our room to start getting ready. I put on the outfit Amber got me but not after taking a shower. Then I did my hair and make up. I looked pretty hot if I do say so myself. Fabian was staring at me with lust in his eyes. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Lets take a walk on the beach before we go." I said. He agreed then we headed out. It was almost dark so the sun was setting and it was pretty.

"Fabian you know why she's here right?" I asked. He nodded. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"She's not gonna come between us because I love you Nina Martin." He said. Years started forming in my eyes and the air in my throat began to get thick. He then took out a ring. It was very beautiful.

"And I think its time I gave you this because I want you to know that I promise to always be there for you no matter what happens." He said. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said and/or did for me. The tears started rolling down my face. He wiped them away as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Nina, Fabian come on we're about to leave." Patricia screamed from the house.

"We're coming." We screamed back in unison. We raced back to the house to find everybody waiting on us. Amber lead us to her limo which was waiting outside. It looked small on the outside but it was roomy on the inside. I sat on Fabian lap. Maybe tonight the night Fabian and I get close if you know what I mean. We got to the club minutes later.

**~Club~**

**Eddie's POV**

This club is sick it got a VIP lounge, a dance floor, illegal bar, and rooms upstairs so people can get to "know each other". I bet Trisha gonna want to go up there later. I pulled her to the dance floor as it started to get crowded. We danced until she started getting thirst so I pulled her to the bar.

"Yo give her your finest liquor." I said. He gabber her a glass with ice and something that was clear. She drunk it like it was a shot. I looked at her.

"Another one. Matter a fact keep them coming." She said. He followed her command a kept them coming. She was drunk as Hell. I stopped the drinks from coming. She looked dizzy. Then Nina came by us Fabian following her.

"What's wrong with her?" Fabian asked.

"Drunk." I simply said. I looked at Nina who was getting what Patricia was getting. She too was telling the guy to keep them coming.

"Maybe we should take them upstairs Fabian." I said. He nodded. I grabbed Patricia and brought her to a room. Fabian was behind me with Nina.

"Should we stay with them?" He asked.

"Yeah because someone can take advantage of them." I said. Man whatever was in that drink must've been super strong. Next thing I knew Patricia was ask over me. Not that I'm complaining our anything. I just feel like I'm taking advantage of her. I stopped her for a minute. I went to the room Fabian and Nina were in to check on her. I opened the door and the were making out. Well I know where thete make out session its going. I close the doir because Nina started taking clothes off. Eww. Nina's my friend and all but I can't do that to Fabian. I went back to Patricia who was half way naked. I was shocked. I texted Alfie and Jerome but they replied they were a little busy. So I stop stealing and just had fun. I can personally say my favorite part was the name screaming. I think I heard Alfie, Fabian, and Jerome's name being called though the walls. The night was amazing just did it with my girlfriend. Now I feel super happy.

**Ok I did this real quick so I hope you liked it. I sorry I have to keep it t rated for the young ones on the site because there mind shouldn't be ruined so early but anyway next chap is first two pregnavied so u guys pick who u want to be the first two. I might put moy in th I d story its up to u guys. Anyways DUECES!3**


End file.
